Vacation
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Three years have passed since Korra saved Republic City; now, she's on vacation in the North, hoping to ease her stressed out spirit. She happens upon a man, about twice her age, who agrees to take her to Arrluk, the home of ex-councilman Tarrlok and his brother. Amorra/Noarra.
1. Chapter 1

Started posting this on tumblr. So much easier to keep it on here, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own tlok or its characters.

xxx

**Chapter 1: Mistaken**

Arriving at Shard City - the Northern Water Tribe's version of Ember City - Korra stepped off the ship onto the dock. With a huge pier-bizarre before her, the woman felt suddenly excited after months of feeling like a six-toed sloth-slug. The cold air rejuvenated her, the smell of the sea invigorated her.

It had been years since Korra had her last vacation. Which, in fact, she couldn't recall the last time she went on vacation. Over the three years, since winning Republic City back from Amon and the Equalists, it seemed one thing after another kept happening. After returning bending to most of the benders in Republic City - surprisingly, some were happier without - the world seemed to be in constant need of saving. If it wasn't Avatar duties, it was her personal life becoming stressful and crazy.

As she wandered down the pier, Naga tailing behind her, Korra eyed the authentic Water Tribe merchandise. A wave of nostalgic "coming home" hit her. Though it wasn't the Southern Tribe, the same feeling washed over her every time she visited the Northern Tribe. It was natural, since they were sister Tribes, but she couldn't help but also feel the differences between her homeland and sister-land. This time, though, she felt as if she were home.

Naga's sudden growl roused Korra from her amused table-shopping, "What is it, girl?"

She turned, instantly prepared to thrash whatever Naga was snarling at. Korra paused, eyebrows rising a fraction of a hair as her body relaxed.

The polar bear-dog's hair bristled, her muzzle wrinkled, at a man who appeared to be doing nothing more than grocery shopping. He stood tall and broad, a hood tugged over his head - not unnatural for the climate - and wore recent, regional fashions. Around his wrist, a cloth bag limply hung and he continued to browse through the produce stall's merchandise, seemingly unaware that a polar bear-dog was growling right behind him. He was either extremely brave or deaf.

"Naga! Stop that!" Korra grabbed Naga by her harness, trying to tug her further along the pier, hoping the man wouldn't notice and wouldn't suddenly hear her.

As she hauled her companion down the pier, Korra caught a snippet of conversation between the man and the stall owner.

"That'll be fifteen yuans, Miksa."

"Bending my arm as always, Kanuuk." Korra froze, heart quickening, eyes widening. She slowly turned, watching the man stroll to another stall.

She must have misheard, her ears must have been playing games on her. Stress had strained her spirit, as Tenzin put it, so it wasn't too unlikely. Korra couldn't stop herself from letting go of Naga's harness and striding over to the man.

His name was Miksa, not Noatak or Amon or anything even remotely similar.

Who else could possibly have a voice_ like that_? She still heard it, from time to time, in her dreams and nightmares.

"Hey!" The Avatar gripped the man's shoulder, feeling his muscles already tense beneath the fabric. He didn't pull away.

He glanced at her, the shadow of his hood hiding most of his face from her. Scars marred his chin and - as far as Korra could tell - the marks went further up his face, his skin lighter than the average Tribesman, and his eyes, caught by the sunlight's reflection from the water, were light blue.

Korra couldn't be certain, she had to know. Grabbing his hood, she yanked it down, revealing a face riddled with scars. His hair was shorter than most men of the Water Tribe, but he had pulled into a ponytail - or wolftail as the Tribesmen preferred - and bangs hung in his face, obscuring the familiar-foreign face. Korra stared, trying to find solid evidence in his features.

The man stumbled back, yanking his hood back up over his head after Korra had gotten a good look, "If you don't mind, I prefer to keep my hood up, Avatar."

_Avatar_. Not young Avatar or Avatar Korra, just _Avatar_. That single word on his voice brought a whirlpool of memories ricocheting through her mind.

It wasn't rare that he knew who she was. There had been muffled talk following her on the boat and behind her as she waltzed along the pier. Over the years, Korra had grown used to it. When she concentrated on the gossip, though, it tended to overwhelm her what strangers wondered about concerning her.

Still, even getting a look at his face, she wasn't able to verify if he was Amon. Since he didn't immediately attack her, the chances dwindled. Korra took a step back, instantly aware of angry glares and whispers coming from people on the peer, probably peers of this man. Rubbing the back of her neck, Korra brought her eyes back up to the man, her voice soft, "Sorry, I thought... I thought you were someone I knew."

"Sorry to disappoint, then." He turned on his heel and began to walk to the next stall. His body was stiff, but Korra thought she could seen an ounce of urgency in his step. As if the man needed to get away from her. Then again, Korra had revealed his scarred face to everyone on the pier.

"Great to start off a vacation, Korra." The woman growled to herself as she trudged back to Naga. The polar bear-dog gave Korra a worried whimper, before nuzzling against the woman's chest. The Avatar smiled weakly at Naga and pressed a hand to her muzzle.

After making such a fool of herself, Korra decided it was time to head to her lodging.

xxx

Noatak watched Korra continue down the pier, out of the corner of his eye, as he continued his weekly shopping. He cursed the fates for nearly giving him a heart attack. He had seen her, in passing, while buying groceries. He hadn't dared to take a second look, from fear that she was the Avatar.

What other woman traveled with a polar bear-dog, though?

Though he tried to concentrate on his shopping, Noatak couldn't stop his mind bumbling over what had just transpired. She hadn't grown much taller than when she was seventeen. She still possessed an athletic figure, her grip had been strong and solid as ever. Other than matured features, her hairstyle seemed the only thing that was drastically changed; instead of a ponytail she sported a braid, possibly in memory of Sifu Katara's passing.

Korra still had those blue eyes, that open face, those expressive lips and brows. Memories danced across his eyes and he could see seventeen-year-old Korra clearly.

He could only imagine what she would have done if she only knew.

"You gonna buy something or just stand there, Miksa?" Noatak was shaken from his thoughts by Ayka. His eyes darted to the stall owner, an older woman who constantly wore a wry grin, "Kinda shook up from the Avatar?"

"It was unexpected." Noatak quickly snagged his usual items, crammed them into his bag and tossed down the memorized coinage. Just as he turned to leave, Ayka spoke again.

"She's in town on vacation," She tried to make it sound like a conversatioanl topic, but Noatak couldn't hide a scoff. The Avatar, needing a vacation, taking advantage of her title for free lodging and food, undoubtedly. Ayka pressed on, "I suppose Shard City is like Republic City, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind a guide."

Noatak shook his head, "This isn't one of your radio programs, Ayka."

"Don't need romance for a little _relaxation_, Miska." The way the woman's eyes twinkled mischievouly, Noatak knew what she was thinking.

"No." He could feel his ears burning from the very fantasy that Ayka's suggestion awoke. He was caught between being aroused and disgusted.

"But, she needs a -"

"_No_."

"You are such a stick in the snow, Miksa." The woman pouted and turned her eyes to the change he had dropped onto her table. She quickly scooped it up in her long and elegant fingers, counted it, and deposited it into her lock-box.

Relieved to be wordlessly dismissed, Noatak began to head home.

xxx

"I had the house reserved!" Korra's head throbbed with agitation as she stood in the lobby, arguing with the desk attendant. Her bags sat beside the man's desk, since a problem arose in the records. Her house had been given to a wealthy politician from the Earth Kingdom and Korra felt it was thanks to a wad of cash slipped into the right hands rather than clerical error.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we have no record of your reservation." The man sputtered, not even glancing up from the ledger. Korra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to alleviate the strain of her migraine.

The door opened, a chime resounding to indicate someone had entered the lobby. Both Korra and the attendant turned their eyes to the entryway.

The man from earlier stomped the snow from his boots and glanced up, Korra felt her stomach flip with embarrassment.

"Oh, Miksa!" The attendant sounded relieved to see the man.

"Today just keeps getting better and better." Korra mumbled to herself.

"Hello, Dakoa, having a problematic customer?" Miksa didn't glance to Korra, but the insinuation hung in the air. He placed his bags down beside the door before walking further into the lobby, "I heard yelling when I passed by."

"Just a clerical error, I'm afraid." Dakoa pushed his spectacles up his nose, pursing his lips as Korra scoffed, "All our cabins are filled. I'm afraid I can't room Miss Korra here."

If Korra hadn't been so agitated, she would've noticed Miksa fold his arms behind his back and stand tall while listening to the attendant.

"I see." Noatak spared Avatar Korra another look. She appeared too distressed to deign him with a look. Turning his gaze back to Dakoa, Noatak leaned against the desk. He knew Dakoa was less than reliable when a bigger profit margin caught his eyes, "Not a single one for her?"

"Afraid not."

"Well," Noatak paused, Ayka's words replaying in his head. When she found out what he was about to do, she would never allow him to live it down, "I suppose I could offer her room and board at my home, until something opens up here."

"W-what?" The woman couldn't quite believe what she heard. Her eyes snapped to Noatak now.

"Miksa, you are so generous."

Noatak tried not to roll his eyes at Dakoa's overly-grateful tone.

"Well, it's the least I can do for the Avatar." Noatak pushed off from the desk, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh, certa- the Avatar?" Dakoa gawped, his eyes flickering to Korra, "The reservation didn't specify..."

Korra laughed bitterly, pointing a finger at the short man's face as her hand slammed onto his desk, "So there _was _a reservation!"

"Good evening, Dakoa." Noatak called over his shoulder, business confirmed, as he strolled to the door, "Are you coming along, Avatar?"

Korra snagged up her bags and turned on her heel, jogging after the man. Before leaving the lobby, she threw Dakoa a dirty look.

xxx

Chapter 2 will be up soon. ;]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own tlok or its characters.

xxx

**Chapter 2: Teatime**

Miksa lived in the grungy district of Shard City, in a second floor studio that was barely furnished. A couch, a low table, a bookcase full of tomes. Korra caught the sight of stairs, in a shadowy corner, which presumably led to the outcropping where the Avatar imagined a sleeping mat lay. The color scheme seemed to be grey and more grey. In fact, it barely looked lived in.

"Uh, so, did you just move?" Korra asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No." Miksa began to march toward the kitchenette, visible from the living room, setting his purchases down on an island-counter. Korra tossed her bags to the floor, nudging them out of the way with her foot, before she wandered toward the kitchen. Naga lumbered in after Korra closed the door, making her own home on the floor beside the couch. Leaning on the opposite side of the island, she eyed the man as he began to wander back and forth, unloading his groceries.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes."

Other than the opening and closing of cabinets and drawers, silence plunked down between them. Korra watched him move about the kitchen. He could feel her eyes on him and his actions became less refined while he strained to remain collected.

"Will you give me polysyllabic answers?"

Miksa paused in putting away a fresh package of iceberg lettuce, peering at Korra from under his hood,

"That's quite a word for you."

"And how would you know that?" Korra grinned, eyebrows raised. She still had an inkling that this man was Noatak. Then again, maybe she was just looking for something . Besides, maybe she simply wanted him to be Noatak, to bring the end to a mystery that had laid unanswered for three years. It was always easier to think of her old enemy as alive, rather than the alternative. Korra had, long ago, figured why.

"The newspaper tends to paint you as headstrong and foolhardy." Miksa shrugged and returned to his chore, "Not a linguistic genius."

"Do you believe everything you read?" She could sense he was uneasy. Korra vaguely wondered why he'd open his home to her if he was so uncomfortable, but she quickly discarded the thought. Doing the right thing and being comfortable with it where two separate venues. Pushing off the island, Korra wandered around it toward the man.

"Look, I just wanna say thanks for giving me a place to stay -"

"Only tonight."

"A place to stay for tonight." Korra revised, trying to keep her lips from quirking into a smile. The last three years taught her to be grateful for any small blessings that happened into her life. She also couldn't help but feel amused as the man exuded awkwardness. When she had caught a look at his face, he looked quite a bit older than her. That just amused her a little more; at his age, did he really feel the need to be awkward around her?

Tension sat down between them again. Korra shifted, wondering how Bolin always managed to keep a conversation afloat, "So..."

Miksa slammed a cabinet closed, standing up straight and staring down at the woman. Korra was instantly reminded of Amon and nearly took a step backward. Nearly.

"Do you always try to poke your nose into people's lives?" It came out harsher than Noatak meant, but it was said.

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

"I'm obviously not." He turned away from her, toward the items he had laid out for his bedtime ritual of green tea. As he began to go through the motions, Noatok muttered, "You can sleep on the couch. Now, please, leave me be."

Korra didn't answer right away. Noatak could tell he had verbally struck her, hurt her. Three years ago, he would've relished in the fact. Now, an inkling of guilt tugged at his stomach. Why should his words bother her, though? He was a veritable stranger to her.

"Fine. I'm sorry for putting you out." Korra turned and started toward the living area, to flop onto the couch. Briefly, Noatak debated on fetching a blanket for her, a pillow, some niceties. He dismissed the notion. The colder he was to her, the less difficult it would be to return on their separate paths.

While Noatak prepared his tea, his mind traipsed across old memories. When Korra and he last came face to face, how his life changed since then, how he felt. In truth, his beliefs were still a mass of emotions clogged in his mind. Noatak didn't sneak a peek of Korra once his tea was finished; he quietly climbed up the stairs to his bedroom - which was more of a balcony that oversaw the rest of the studio - and went about his bedtime as if Korra, the Avatar, his old nemesis wasn't downstairs.

xxx

Noatak woke to the sound of a cabinet being closed quietly. Suddenly, he was upright on his mat, mind swarming with thoughts of burglars, thieves, hoodlums. Then he remembered Korra was downstairs.

Sighing, he sat up and made himself presentable before stumbling downstairs.

xxx

"I live on a budget, Avatar."

Korra nearly jumped when she heard Miksa behind her. She spun around, only wearing a large sleeping shirt that had belonged to one of her boyfriends in the past. Miksa, too, wore his sleepwear; simply a pair of baggy slacks tied tightly around his waist.

With her eyes used to the dark, she could make out his figure against the darker shadows, but beyond that there was little detail.

"I was just looking for some tea. I was going to give you extra for it."

Noatak caught a shakiness in her voice that hinted at distress. He narrowed his eyes, not sure if he trusted Korra. Regardless, neither would get much sleep if she bumbled about his kitchen. Sighing, he waltzed into the area and began to put together a teapot for Korra, from memory of where he stored the ingredients.

"You don't have to do that. I can just go back to sl-"

"If you could, you wouldn't be looking for tea."

Korra fell silent and moved to lean back against a counter. Noatak could feel her eyes on him and forced himself to ignore his solo audience. The stove flicked to life for a brief second, firelight falling across both of them, before he quickly placed the teapot atop the flame.

"Thank you, Miksa."

Noatak didn't say anything, simply grunted in response. He walked to the island counter to lean back against it, across from Korra. He crossed his arms, fully intending to keep his silence in effect so he could get back to bed sooner. Ambient sounds filled the silence; Naga snoring, the ocean's waves lapping against the land, owl-foxes hooting and turning over trashcans.

"Will you take me somewhere?"

"I believe it's a little late to sight-see, Avatar."

"I meant tomorrow." Korra sighed, shifting against the counter. She hauled herself up, sitting on the flat surface, "I can pay you. I just want to go to the Arrluk village."

Noatak tensed. She wanted to go to his old home village. He hadn't even ventured there after all these years. Vaguely, he wondered if this whole vacation was simply a pretense to find himself or Tarrlok. To see if either had placed roots down in their old home. He cursed his little brother for suggesting coming to the North, he further cursed himself for giving in.

"What's in Arrluk?"

"I'm looking for someone." Korra replied, "Well, two someones. They're brothers."

"Interesting personal life, Avatar." Noatak's dry reply evoked a sarcastic laugh from Korra.

"No, it's nothing like that. They escaped, three years ago." Korra paused and Noatak thought, for a second, she sounded a little regretful, "They...I never found out where they went. Pieces of their boat were found, though. The police in Republic City ruled both dead after a year of investigation."

Noatak listened, remembering how his brother had blown up the boat, how he received the scars he now sported, "Why do you want to find them?"

The teapot screamed, making Korra and Noatak jolt at the sudden noise. Noatak quickly snagged it off the fire and switched the stove off. Still in the dark, he gathered two teacups and poured, skilled enough to know when to stop. He turned, tea cups in hand, almost stumbling back to see Korra had crept up on him, standing close beside him.

"Thanks, again." Korra smiled, plucking one of the cups from his hands and turning away as she took a sip.

Noatak meant to go upstairs, to go back to bed, but instead he idled in the kitchen, taking comfort in the warmth of the teacup. Korra continued on her short trip back to the couch, placing the teacup on an endtable before plopping down onto the furniture. Noatak nearly cringed at how heavily she simply dropped herself.

"So, will you take me to Arrluk?"

He didn't answer right away as he wandered to the living area. Seating himself on the far end of the couch, Noatak replied, "Why should I? We're not exactly friends, Avatar."

"It's Korra."

"Avatar Korra."

"Just Korra. It's like you're trying to remind yourself I'm the Avatar."

Noatak nearly winced. In a way, he was trying to remind himself. His mind kept drifting to memories of Korra as a girl, when she was fearful, angry, determined, violent. In ways he didn't want to admit, he had admired the young Avatar, if slightly. Pursing his lips, Noatak tried out the name, "Korra."

It came out awkward, heavy, as if he wasn't sure how to operate his tongue.

"Anyway, I'm offering a business transaction. You take me to Arrluk and bring me back, I'll pay you." Suddenly, Korra seemed poised, unlike the wily child she used to be. She seemed, _almost_, mature, "We don't have to be friends to travel together."

Noatak mulled over the offer. Work was becoming difficult to find; one of the problems to doing a job well and correct the first time. Noatak debated, recently, on giving in and teaching waterbending, even.

"Hey, maybe I'll even throw in a perk or two if the nights get cold."

Noatak choked on his tea, ears burning at the images that suddenly overloaded his mind. The flush only worsened as he heard Korra's laughter, "I am not a prostitute to be bought."

"Oh, so you're free?" He could hear the cheeky grin in her voice.

Noatak paused, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Am I?" Coy. Teasing. Perhaps she wasn't flirting, but merely messing with him.

"If you are, I should inform you: I'm twice your age."

Korra couldn't believe it was that easy. Now she had a better estimate of his age. From what she had seen of his face, beyond the scars, Miksa looked younger than forty-something. The Avatar felt a bit proud of her reconnaissance. She also felt a twinge in her chest; he was spot on Noatak's age.

The revelation didn't deter the mischief that Korra had unleashed, "Oh, so you don't have the stamina for someone half your age?"

He knew he was being baited. She was being obvious about it. Taking a long sip of his tea, Noatak calmed his annoyance. Korra was just joking around. Being a fool was something she always excelled at.

"My stamina is fine, but other than age, there's also the scars," Noatak added, pointing to his face despite it being too dark to truly see, "In the light, you wouldn't find it appealing. I saw your expression at the pier."

Suddenly, a small fireball flared to life in Korra's hand. Noatak almost cursed and pulled back into the shadows, but he stilled himself. If he acted suspicious, it would simply enforce her curiosity. For now, she had already gained a glimpse of his face before and backed off. It had been three years, at any rate, her memory had to be degraded a little.

He did cringe and turn slightly away, allowing his eyes to adjust before turning to face her again.

Korra's eyes were on his face, studying the structure, the scars. He almost cringed under the intensity of her gaze. It had been such a long time since he was subjected to those sort of expressions at such a proximity.

He waited for her reaction. The longer she took to speak, the more he became certain she would piece her memories together, she would scream and suddenly bend him into the wall. Noatak didn't know why he was just sitting there, letting her look, giving her a chance to ruin what little life he had put together for himself. Part of him thought he'd deserve to be dragged back to Republic City, to serve whatever justice dished out to him.

Another part of him just wanted to reassure himself that the Avatar would never find him, never know it was him, even at such a close range. There had been, so many times in the past, where he had simply passed her on the streets and she was none the wiser. He wanted that sort of anonymity back.

"Aren't you a little old to be so self-conscious?" Korra flashed him a smug grin; a grin he always wanted to wipe off her lips in the past. Noatak realized that reaction hadn't died over the years. He had to restrain himself from grabbing her by the chin, from saying something to watch that look of delectable fear cross her face.

Before he could issue a retort, Korra added, pointing at his face with her free hand, "Really, the scars are easy to look passed. It's that constant sourpuss that ruins you."

Noatak's expression darkened, a scowl carving across his lips and his eyes narrowing at the Avatar. Korra's grin widened. She knew she was agitating him, but he wasn't leaving, so he must have some reason to stick around.

"Ooooh, now, that's kinda sexy. Not so much crochety old man. It's a little more 'I'm about to throw you against a wall and do angry, naughty things with you'."

Noatak could not find the words. He truly couldn't. His mind was having problems connecting the fact that the Avatar was flirting so unabashedly with him. Or just teasing. Either way, her mischief had a definite tone of flirtation to it, whether she meant it to or not.

"You surprise me, Korra," Noatak tore his gaze from her, drawling, "I thought the Avatar would be a little more...refined."

"What can I say, Miksa?" Korra grinned, plucking up her teacup and taking a sip from it, singlehandedly. Peering at the man out of the corner of her eye, Korra nearly purred, "Your tea is very good, very relaxing. I'm at ease here."

Noatak paused, turning his gaze to the young woman who savored his tea. Did she just admit to feeling relaxed in his company? The irony of the situation thickened. He almost wanted to laugh, out of bitterness, at how she was acting toward him.

The light in Korra's hand suddenly disappeared and Noatak tensed, hearing the couch shift beneath Korra as she moved. He could feel her body warmth, smell her scent, feel her breath on his cheek. The man could've moved, could've quickly stood and beat a hasty retreat to bed, but he was frozen, stuck between a mixture of shock and an unnerving, indescribable need. Korra's lips pressed against his cheek, wet and warm, scented of green tea.

Noatak swallowed, the muscles in his arms twitching, his fingers tempted to move and grab her. But he wasn't a man driven by hormones or weak needs for touch or sex. No. He was above that.

"Thank you, for being kind to me." Korra's breath was hot against his ear and he now realized her hand rested on his other shoulder, absentmindedly brushing her thumb against his neck. It took the man all of his discipline to concentrate on her words, "I think I can fall asleep now."

It took Noatak a moment to remember why he had dragged himself from bed to begin with. Shaking the images she teased from his synapses from his head, the man stood, taking his cup of tea with him. After clearing his throat, Noatak did his best to speak, "Rest well, then. Arrluk is about a day's journey from here."

He said nothing more as he took off to bed, the stairs creaking under his weight as he stumbled to his mat.

Though Korra was already half-asleep, curled on the couch where his warmth lingered, Noatak still heard her soft laugh and a breathy, "Thank you, again."

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own tlok or its characters.

xxx

**Chapter 3: Changes**

Noatak didn't know what compelled him to take Korra to Arrluk. He truly didn't. Perhaps he wanted to see his old home and catch a glimpse of his mother, again. Living so close for years, but never venturing to Arrluk, had been like perpetually applying poison oak-ivy to the same spot and refusing to scratch it. Perhaps it was just money driven. Or maybe he had been so sleep-deprived and - dare it be said - flustered to say 'no'. Or was it Korra's sincere, blue eyes and how her companionship sated a hunger he never realized he possessed?

As Naga jostled them closer and closer to Arrluk, Noatak couldn't keep his curious thoughts at bay. He sat behind Korra, who seemed completley at ease with him wedged against her back. Faintly, he wondered if she ever really thought he could have been her old enemy. It seemed extremely unlikely, since she still clung to his side, as a companion. Surely, if she knew the truth, she would be appalled, disgusted, enraged.

In fact, Korra had thought of the likelihood of Miksa being Noatak. The longer she stayed with him, the more she thought it was likely. The Avatar felt no drive to do a thing about it, though. This was her vacation. A fun trip. Besides, Noatak and Tarrlok were good as dead. If they had scrapped together lives, in the last three years, then she didn't wish to be the one to undo them.

Tenzin would scold her, she knew, for allowing the two brothers to get away scot-free, presuming Tarrlok still lived. Korra felt no need to continue to harass them, though. There had been no reports of bloodbending over the years, the men had behaved themselves. Beyond that, Noatak was no longer a threat to her; if he struck, if he attacked, she could remove his bending. And then she would drag his butt back to Republic City, since it would show he hadn't changed a tiddly-darn bit.

Until, and if, that happened, Korra was content with being around _Miksa_. She vaguely wondered how he came across that name.

"Korra, it is almost nightfall." Behind her, Miksa shouted above a sudden gale that had picked up. They had ventured out of the city and onto open tundra; with little to blockade them from the wind. Even a gentle breeze could make the skin burn with frost. Korra also noted how the temperature had dropped drastically over the last few hours.

Far in the distance, hills and moutains rose on the horizon, too far to get to in time. Naga was getting tired. They had taken a few stops for the typical reasons, but Korra could tell that her dear companion was running on empty.

"Right!" Korra yelled, above the whistle of the wind and guided Naga toward a conveniant outcropping of bedrock and snow.

Upon reaching the spot, Naga flopped down under the rock and lay, panting, as Korra and Miksa climbed off her bulky form. The two quickly went to work setting up camp. Korra arranged a fire pit and started a fire while Miksa set out sleeping bags and prepared the food they had picked up before leaving Shard City. He tried to ignore Korra's use of firebending as he concentrated on his chores.

As they ate, in silence, the weather outside their little encampment worsened. The wind picked up and howled over the bedrock, snow began to fall at an sharp angle - sometimes fluttering into the fire with a sizzle - and the temperature bit into frigidity.

Noatak pulled his parka closer to him, but knew that they'd have to resort to huddling for warmth. No Tribesman was fool enough to exchange social comfort for their life. The man couldn't bring himself to raise the issue, though.

He didn't have to. Korra stood and came over to him, plopping down beside him. Noatak tensed as Korra, nonchalantly, pressed her head to his shoulder, "It's getting too cold."

"Is it?" Noatak shifted uncomfortably, reminding himself of Korra's previous offer to keep him warm on the journey, "I feel _quite _toasty."

"Is that so?" Skepticism took light in Korra's voice and, momentarily, Noatak was impressed. He could see her expression just from her tone. She shifted by his side, raising his arm and drooping it over her shoulders. Korra held his arm in place by keeping her hand atop Noatak's, "I must have been gone from the Poles too long, because I'm _freezing."  
_  
Outside of the outcropping, the wind howled. The two sat and listened to it as their minds mulled over thoughts. Finally, Korra shifted again, craning her neck to see the man who sat beside her. The fire threw a bit of light across his face, but the hood dilligently did its job in obscuring his features. She felt Miksa fidget under her gaze, but he didn't turn to look at her or address her stare.

"Can I ask how you got those scars?"

"You can ask whatever you like," Noatak replied, "But I will not guarantee any answers."

"Why are you determined to be alone?"

Taken aback, Noatak glanced down into Korra's gaze. He opened his mouth, to shoot off a non-committal answer, before snapping it shut and glancing away. There were plenty of reasons to stay alone, though he wasn't sure how she came to such a conclusion, "Why do you ask that? I could have a significant other or family back in Shard City."

"Do you? I mean, you didn't tell anyone you were leaving."

He pressed his lips together, flipping through a mental roster of excuses. They were all busy, he didn't know many people, his family lived near Shard City, his life was none of her business.

"I don't know what happened to you, but no one should live alone and miserably."

"And if I prefer being alone?"

"Then why invite me into your home?"

"It was just for a night."

"And yet we're spending another night together."

Noatak glared down at Korra, somewhat miffed by her sudden injections of logic into his reasons. When had she begun to anticipate the actions of others? When did grow up? Or, dare he say, when did she mature? Grouchily, Noatak mumbled, "You make it sound as if we're lovers, Korra."

"It's not too late." The grin Korra wore threatened to split her head in two. Miksa refused to meet her eyes, but Korra could tell a faint blush had begun to claw at his face, though it was difficult to spot. He knew she was joking, she had to be, but the cold had begun to sink through his parka, into his skin. Getting entirely naked would have been foolish, but perhaps adjusting some key pieces of clothing... _No_! He was not going to think, or fantasize, about an intimate night with the Avatar!

A warmth began to burn in his gut. Noatak tried to ignore it, but it was like ignoring a mosquito-spider bite. Vaguely, he wondered just why Korra had taken such an odd shine to him. Was it entirely a joke? Or was she truly interested? Not that it mattered.

Miksa was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as Korra's arm slid across his abdomen, draping across his lap. That warmth flared for a second, before her limb settled.

"If you're not careful, Miksa," Korra smiled, nuzzling his hood out of the way so her lips could brush across his flesh as she spoke. His scent wafted into her nose, his warmth burning enticingly at her lips, "I may take your silence as consent."

Noatak quietly breathed in, deeply, hoping to calm the nerves Korra had just rattled, "I never thought of the Avatar as such a sexual deviant."

"Why not experience it, then?"

His breath caught. She couldn't be genuine. Her offer was a joke, a farce meant to tease him as an 'old man'. Noatak felt something switch off - or perhaps on - in him. Well, if she was going to toy with him, he should return the favor. His arm around her shoulders slid down, fingers digging into the fabric of her coat, into her, coaxing a surprised gasp from her lips. Noatak found enjoyment tickle at his stomach from that sound. Pressing Korra close to his side, Noatak nudged her head away from his neck with his chin.

"You're young and nowhere near experienced enough to sate me, Korra." Noatak purred against her ear. He took pleasure in her shudder.

"Is that a challenge?" Korra pulled her arm across his lap, her hand trailing over his far thigh, his groin, and finally his nearer thigh. Noatak's stomach tensed, hot prickles attacking him from all sides. Korra leaned close, that smug grin on her face. She knew how his body was reacting. "You don't wanna do that, Miksa."

"No? What if I do? What if I want to rile you up," Noatak leaned down, his lips hovering over hers, just barely touching, "Simply to say no."

Korra stared at him, the heat from her breath playing over his lips, making them tingle with temptation. When her tongue flicked out, to moisten her cold-cracked lips, Noatak almost gave into the raging hormones that stewed in his mind. He still had some level of restraint, though. Keeping her gaze locked to his, Korra murmured, "Then you are an extremely sadistic man."

"You hardly even know."

She smiled in response, her eyes flickering back and forth across his face, and Noatak mentally scrabbled to figure out what she was planning to do, what she was feeling. He had no clue how to read that small smile, that glint the fire caught in her eye. Did she know who he was? Did she feel sorry? Was she humoring him or seeking out a retort? Or was she oblivious to the fact she was so near her former archenemy?

"Well, whatever you've done is in the past." Korra yawned, nuzzling her head against his shoulder as she placed her hand on his arm and closed her eyes. Suddenly the sexual tension seemed to drain away, leaving Noatak feeling a bit foolish. She was teasing, platonic, out of fun, not true interest. He resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under her. Korra wasn't the least bit disturbed, "We should get to bed, hm? How much further until we get to Arrluk?"

The sudden reminder of his old home deflated the bubble of hormones in his head. He rested a little easier against her, even going so far as to lay his head atop Korra's as he replied, "A few hours, I think. It has been awhile, since I've ventured this far."

"Well, let's get some sleep, then." Korra abruptly stood up and Noatak felt a chill along his side where she had been sitting. The woman went to Naga, unpacking some blankets and mats, throwing them unceremoniously onto the ground. Korra flopped onto the blankets, straightened them out, before looking up at Miksa, "Coming to bed, Mr. Guide?"

Noatak stared at the scene, eyebrow cocked. He couldn't quite believe that he was stuck with this scenario. Three years ago, the whole thing would have seemed laughable and insanely unbelieveable. Yet, here he was, sitting in an outcropping with the Avatar and her polar bear-dog, about to crawl beneath some blankets to share body heat with her. Briefly, Noatak wanted to refuse, to suffer through the chill alone.

That was stupid, though.

The man got to his feet, closed the distance, and deposited himself beside the Avatar. Korra wriggled her way under the blankets, leaving room for Noatak behind her. He followed suit, trying to mute the thoughts reeling about his head as he tugged blankets atop him. Rigid and tense, the man wondered how long he would suffer until sleep would take him. Then Korra rolled over, wrapping an arm around his mid-section as she made herself comfortable so near to her former enemy.

xxx

Korra glanced back at Miksa, making sure the man hadn't slipped off Naga in an exhausted slumber. The woman couldn't help the amused smile that curled at her lips when she realized the man had finally collapsed against her back, succumbing to sleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him before they arrived at the village. Korra hoped she could find the village without getting too lost.

xxx

They arrived at Arrluk before lunchtime. Korra had gotten a little off course, but a hunting party found the small group. The men offered to lead the Avatar to Arrluk. After all, a small village being visited by such a prominent figure was a grace sent by the spirits.

Just as they entered the limits of the village, Miksa stirred. His muscles tensed, his arms tightened briefly around Korra, before his head rose from her shoulder. The Avatar glanced at him, "Hey, sleepyhead. We're here."

Just as Noatak was beginning to relax, his body tightened again. His chest clenched and his gaze swept across his old home. Much had changed in the span of three decades.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxx

They arrived at Arrluk before lunchtime. Korra had gotten a little off course, but a hunting party found the small group. The men offered to lead the Avatar to Arrluk. After all, a small village being visited by such a prominent figure was a grace sent by the spirits.

Just as they entered the limits of the village, Miksa stirred. His muscles tensed, his arms tightened briefly around Korra, before his head rose from her shoulder. The Avatar glanced at him, "Hey, sleepyhead. We're here."

Just as Noatak was beginning to relax, his body tightened again. His chest clenched and his gaze swept across his old home. Much had changed in the span of three decades. More homes, more families, songs played idly from the occasional radio. The scent of stewed sea prunes and smoked meat hung heavy in the air, reviving old memories of a much smaller village. Noatak swallowed, feeling eyes on them, hearing the whispers that followed the Avatar wherever she went. Korra seemed unfazed.

Naga stopped and Korra slipped off of the animal's back just as Noatak released her. The Avatar groaned and stretched, working the kinks from her body before she was approached by a tall, elder Tribesman. She looked up at the man as he bowed, "I am Chief Kalluk. What does our modest village owe to this visit, Avatar Korra?"

"Thank you for allowing me, Chief Kalluk." Korra ceremoniously returned the bow, before straightening, "I'm looking for someone."

"And who would that be?" Kalluk cocked a thick eyebrow, curiosity tinging at his light blue - almost purple - eyes.

"I'm...I'm not sure of her name, I just know she lives here." Korra shifted on her feet, rubbing the back of her neck as she smiled weakly. She fully acknowledge how foolish she appeared in her expression, but she pushed forward, "She was married to a man who came to live here about forty years ago; she had two sons by the name of Tarrlok and Noatak."

Kalluk's lips pressed into a thin line, his expression becoming pinched, "What was the man's name?"

"Amanok."

Noatak felt his stomach knot beneath his lungs. Amanok. He had forgotten that dreadful name. He'd never used it, personally, since the man was always 'father' or 'daddy' in his eyes. Now, Noatak recalled other villagers, greeting his father with smiles and by the false name. His mouth went dry and his throat clenched. Korra had been investigating his family, in his absense.

Stiffly, Noatak slid off Naga, tugging his hood further over his face, should any villager happen to recognize him. He severly doubted anyone would find familiarity in his scarred, aged face, but there was no use in becoming too relaxed around them. His own gaze was able to pick out past peers, matching them to dusty names and short, frayed memories. The woman, with the three children, was Ikata, a girl he had been enamored with - briefly - as a teenager. The man tending to some dog-wolves, that was Hartok, a burly child who had teased Tarrlok, once, and recieved the taste of little Noatak's knuckles.

"I know who you seek, but she lives on the outskirts and isn't often fond of visitors."

"Would you mind taking us to her?"

"She cannot deny the Avatar, but your companion..." Killuk nodded to Miksa and indignity flared in Noatak. His gaze flashed to the chief's and the man visibly tensed under the heat.

Korra's eyes flickered to Miksa, though she continued to speak to Killuk, "I'm sure he can find something to entertain himself. Right, Miksa?"

Noatak tensed as an uncertain expression danced over Killuk's features, at the name, but the chief said nothing.

"Certainly, Avatar Korra." Miksa bit out, before turning to bumble through his once-home. He felt Korra's eyes on his back, until he heard Killuk and the Avatar begin to make their way through fresh snow to his mother's hut.

xxx

Near the edge of the village, Naga's growl behind him roused Noatak from his thoughts. He jumped, turning to the polar bear-dog, who had apparently been following him instead of her human companion. Though, the animal's gaze wasn't trained on Noatak. The man's eyes followed Naga's gaze, finding a man tending to de-boning some fish behind a hut.

Noatak swallowed as the man spoke, "I heard the Avatar was in town, but I wouldn't have guessed you to be her guide, Miksa."

"It's complicated." Noatak pressed his lips into a tight frown, averting his gaze. He pressed a hand to Naga's muzzle, somewhat astounded that the animal quieted, "How is your wife, Kanataq?"

Tarrlok deigned Noatak with a sour look. The elder brother's eyes darted back to Tarrlok, falling across the scars - similar to his own - that stretched across Tarrlok's features. His stomach clenched, knowing they were forever bound together, by blood and scars, and that his brother abhorred the very notion.

"She is doing well." The man replied, somewhat aloof. Noatak wanted to know if Tarrlok had children, what his job was like, how his wife fared, if they were both happy. He bit his tongue. The former councilman made it abundantly clear that Noatak was no longer welcome in his life.

"I should go." Noatak nodded, vaguely, into the direction he headed, which had nothing in the way of civilization, "It was... nice seeing you again, Kanataq. Take care."

Noatak made it three steps, before Tarrlok spoke again, "Stay for dinner. Hanako has been wanting to meet you."

"What?"

"Hanako, my wife."

"She knows about me?"

"A marriage should be built upon truth." Tarrlok stared at the fishbones before him, before his eyes flickered to Noatak. The older sibling knew what Tarrlok meant. Their father had based a relationship on lies, on farces, and their mother loved a stranger all her life, bore two sons with a man she barely knew. Neither brothers wished to continue in their father's steps.

Though, from Tarrlok's expression, Noatak knew his brother was far from happy to make the offer, the older man felt a hesitant, warm bubble in his chest. His younger brother could be stubborn and insistent; the fact that Tarrlok even offered meant the younger man did wish to mend their brotherhood or this Hanako was frighteningly powerful. Knowing Tarrlok, it could go either way.

Still, the offer was heartwarming, "Well, I cannot say no, can I?"

"You could. But Hanako wouldn't be too happy." For the first time in almost three decades, Noatak watched a teasing grin curl at Tarrlok's lips, "She might go hunt you down. Not difficult while you're in charge of the Avatar."

"Please, don't remind me." The older man nearly rolled his eyes and groaned. When he had worked hard for a quiet, solo life, Korra busted in and destroyed it with her title.

"Mother will also be attending."

Noatak's stomach oozed into his knees, "Perhaps I shouldn't go."

"No- Miksa, she hasn't seen you for how long?" Tarrlok's voice took on a stern tone, his eyes hard, "You've nothing to worry about.

"Haven't you revealed yourself to her?"

"Wha-why would I do that?"

Noatak gave his little brother an unamused look and the younger man glanced away. Tarrlok had always been a momma's boy. It was well-known between the brothers; no matter the fact that Tarrlok tried to impress their father, he always had more love for their mother.

"The fact still stands, it's been three decades since she saw you."

"Right." Noatak nearly winced, feeling guilt dribble into his guts at the fact that his mother still thought he was dead. Deep inside him, memories stirred. It had been a long time since he and his brother sat at the same dinner table, even longer since they and their mother were under the same roof. Though he wanted to stay far from them, wanted to abolish any chance of ruining his farce of a life, he couldn't bring himself to decline the invitation, "I'll be happy to attend."

xxx

Awkward was an understatement for the dinner. Kanataq and Hanako sat at one end, Korra and Miksa - Missus Amanok - to their left while Noatak sat to the couple's right, across from Korra.

Now the man remembered why he wanted to avoid his mother. Other than the obvious fact that a thirty-odd year reunion would be highly emotional and he felt it kinder to remain dead to his mother, he had used his mother's name for his new identity. It was fairly unisex and it was meant to refrain him from returning home, to avoid the awkward questions. But, like his father was "father", Noatak always kept "mother" in mind for his mother.

Thanks to time and scars, Miksa did not recognize him. Still, the old woman would eye him and his stomach would shudder, thinking she was slowly putting the pieces together. He learned observation from his mother and, though doe-eyed and seemingly slow, she was intelligent and calculating.

"So, how do you know Kanataq?" Korra asked, between bites of stewed seaprunes.

"We lived in the same village, once." Not a lie. "A long time ago."

Korra raised an eyebrow, her eyes trailing up from her food to catch Noatak's expression. Since being with his mother, the man wondered what words had transpired between Korra and Missus Amanok. There seemed to be a silent amusement flickering in Korra's gaze.

Or perhaps Noatak was simply being paranoid.

Noatak averted his gaze, poking at the puffer-cat fish on his plate.

"Oh, you did?" Hanako smiled, leaning forward as much as her pregnant belly would allow her. Tarrlok's wife was fairly stunning. Lightly tanned skin, black hair pulled into a rather long braid, light green eyes. Her heritage appeared to be a mix between Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. Noatak presumed she lived in the Northern Tribe for a fair while, since she cooked a native cuisine and wore a traditional engagement necklace. Earlier, Tarrlok had instructed his to play along with Noatak's secret identity and his lies. Though she disagreed with the method, she complied, "What was he like as a boy? Was he always shy? Sweet? _Romantic_?"

Tarrlok nearly choked on his food while Noatak covered a snicker with a cough.

After successfully 'clearing' his throat, he answered, "Well, he was fairly sensitive."

"Yes, my father always did preferred my older brother. They had very similar personalities."

Noatak bristled. Being compared to their father was a low-blow. The man couldn't defend himself, either. The more description of Yakone that leaked into the conversation, there was a greater chance of the Avatar realizing who he was. It wasn't as if Tarrlok had escaped all the negative genetics that Yakone had passed down to them, either.

"Didn't you adopt your father's hairstyle?" Noatak took a bite of his dinner, chewing and swallowing before adding, "Seems odd if you didn't like the man."

"Well, from what I remember, you took on your father's business, didn't you?" Tarrlok's words were edged, trying to irritate Noatak. He was succeeding. Noatak threw his little brother a dirty look, partially masked to the others by his hood.

Korra's attention was roused from her supper, "What's the family business?"

Noatak's gaze flickered to Korra, a flat and quick answer shooting from his mouth, "Coordination."

"Of what?" The Avatar raised her eyebrows in curiosity, a slight smile twitching to her lips.

"Things." Noatak muttered, rather lamely. A sudden wave of discomfort shifted through him. Tarrlok snorted, covering it up with a napkin, as if he were blowing his nose.

Hanako and Korra shared extremely amused expressions while the former said, "That doesn't sound suspicious _at all_."

"Maybe he's part of the triads back in Republic City?" Korra leaned closer to Kanataq's wife, as if gossiping over a tasty tidbit in conspiratorial tones.

Hanako mock gasped, a hand raising to her lips as her green eyes flicked to Korra. Amusement was evident in the pregnant woman's voice, "_Oooh_, a member of the Red Monsoons?"

Both Tarrlok and Noatak tensed at the mention of bender gang, their thoughts instantly tumbling over their late father's former life.

"Member? Psh, he's probably the Spirit Father." Korra laughed, waving away the inferior theory as she posited that her guide was the leader of a prodigious gang.

Noatak was silent, glaring at his food as he stabbed at it with a chopstick. Tarrlok's expression mimicked his as he, too, jabbed at his dinner. The older brother couldn't discern why he was so annoyed. What did it matter if the Avatar and his little brother's wife poked fun at him? He didn't care what they thought of him or how they percieved him. It wasn't as if Noatak wanted them to know him.

"Aw, did we hit a nerve?" Noatak could hear the pout in Korra's tone. He refrained from glowering at her and simply turned the withering gaze onto his food, "I'm _soooorrry_, Miksaaaa."

"Did your wife spike the noodles, Kanataq?" The words shot from Noatak's mouth before he could mentally check them.

"It wouldn't be a first."

Hanako punched Tarrlok in the shoulder while gasping daintily, "I would _never_!"

"She may have had a little sake at my home before we came over." Miksa admitted, finally looking up from her plate for the first time since dinner started. Noatak strained to hear his mother's voice, a warmth strained against his chest, as if he were about to explode. Memories washed over him as her soft tone settled in his ears, her voice aged and brittle, but still recognizable.

The man was somewhat astounded that his mother had given the Avatar drink. His eyesbrows twitched upward, "Why, in the name of the spirits, would you give her alcohol?"

"Well, poor thing was nervous. I can't imagine why." Miss Miksa pressed her palm to her cheek, casting a worried glance to Korra, who still leaned over the table, giving Noatak the most pitiful look in existence, "Besides, it's not every day you get to entertain the Avatar!"

Noatak and Tarrlok both rolled their eyes, scoffing. Unseen by them, Hanako and Miss Miksa shared an ever-so-slight grin.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This one is a bit short. Sorry. I wanted to stop it at a particular spot.

xx

_Noatak and Tarrlok both rolled their eyes, scoffing. Unseen by them, Hanako and Miss Miksa shared an ever-so-slight grin._

xxx

"May I ask how you and Tarrlok share such similar scarring?" Noatak tensed as his mother's soft voice broke through the quiet night. He had exited the abode for a little fresh air after Korra's latest display of drunken stupidity. She had gotten a little too close to him. The spicy-sweet scent on her breath made his lower stomach shudder.

Still, he didn't allow his discomfort to show. Relying solely on the hope that Tarrlok had manned up and kept his secret identity a secret, Noatak stated, "He and I were in the same boating accident."

"Oh?" Miss Miksa stared off over the dark terrain. The occasional fire flickered in the village as wind whipped by the homes. Noatak turned his gaze away as well, until the scent of pipe-smoke tickled his nose.

His eyes darted to his mother, shock registering in his voice, "You smoke now?"

The woman turned her purple eyes to him, a slight grin curling around the end of her pipe, "_Now_? How do you know I haven't always smoked?"

"You...you just don't see the type." Noatak attempted a save, shifting from foot to foot and looking away. He mentally berated himself for slipping up in a moment of shock.

He felt his mother's eyes on him, observing his stance, before she finally chuckled, "My oldest son used to do the same thing."

"Wh-what?"

"When he did something wrong, or felt he had done something wrong, he'd shift like that. He stopped about the time his father started to take him hunting." Missus Amanok sighed, blowing out a puff of smoke in an almost forlorn fashion. Noatak watched the wisp curl through the air, trying to both wrack his mind for memories and keep the traumas away.

Vague snatches of conversation, a few nights of being whipped into not showing "ticks" so their secret was kept, briefly slid through Noatak's mind. Whatever made the "tell" arise again, he wasn't sure. Perhaps being home, being near his mother, so many options, or maybe old habits really did die much too hard.

"Have you done something wrong, Mr. Miksa?"

A wave of recollections: terrifying civilians, frightening the Avatar, blowing up portions of Republic City, hurting, taking away bending, letting his brother blow up the boat, and so many more flew through his mind. He didn't even dare look into his mother's eyes, "No."

He could feel his mother's gaze and he could picture the stern look in those typically soft purple eyes. The soft, but stern curve of a frown pulling across her lips. The way her eyebrows would dip into a slight 'v'. Giving in, like a boy, he peeked out of the corner of his eye to catch his mother and her inevitable expression.

Noatak was surprised to see his mother staring out over the horizon, her expression stoic and belying nothing of what he had originally imagined. A disappointment sunk in his stomach.

"Well, you're a grown man, you will do as you will."

The disappointment further chilled Noatak's guts. Deflated that his mother's maternal instincts didn't arise to chiding him, didn't make him feel like a boy again, that she simply dismissed him as an adult beyond her control... It made Noatak feel strangely alone.

Silence stretched out between the two, the old woman smoking and the scarred man fighting down confessions, memories, and things he wished to say. Above them, the stars glimmered in the dark blue sky, in the distance arctic wolves howled, and inside Missus Amanok's home, warmth and laughter emanated.

A rather slurred "_Miiiiksaaaaa_" reverberated from the innards of the old woman's home.

Noatak glanced over his shoulder, wondering just what foolishness the Avatar was painting herself in, "The Avatar and I shouldn't press ourselves upon your hospitality much longer."

"It's no burden." She smiled, glancing toward the door herself, "It's nice to have a full house again."

"I insist, you've been much too kind," Noatak felt the words come quickly, it was an escape from the awkward night and a scripted exit from when he was Amon "And we've been less than ideal guests. I apologize. We should really go."

Missus Amanok opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly snapped it shut and smiled, "If you insist, I suppose I can't stop you."

Noatak gave one nod, before ducking inside to scoop up his charge.

"Miiiiksaaaa!" Korra's long, loud slur, and the tight grip of her arms squeezing around him, dissipated Noataks' amusement.

He immediately regretted returning. He could have ran away, could have scurried into the darkness to await Korra's return at their – _Oh_. A further chill ran through his stomach. They hadn't arranged for lodgings, as far as he knew. There was one, small beacon of hope and, strangely, that was the inebriated savior who clung to him, "Korra."

"I though' you were gawn forev'r!" Korra's slur was worsening. If any time were proper to leave, it was now, to save the Avatar some face. However, they had no where to go to. Perhaps it wouldn't be so cold of a night.

"Stop being foolish. I was merely outside." Noatak sighed, trying to ignore his brother's and sister-in-law's eyes on them.

"Nuh-_uh_, you were gawn fer _yeeeaaars_." Korra stumbled back a step, throwing her arms out to emphasize the time frame. Noatak froze, his eyes glued to Korra's slouched, drunken stance. A slow, sloppy grin pressed across Korra's face and she pointed a shaky finger at him, "You 'nd yer...yer...yer lady-smelling brother."

"Lady-smelling?" Hanako muttered, cocking an eyebrow at her husband.

Tarrlok scowled, crossing his arms, "It is fashionable to wear perfume in Republic City."

At that Hanako snickered, but turned her attention back to the scenario. Under her breath, she murmured, "I suppose that's better than literally sniffing ladies."

It was time for some damage control. Noatak stepped closer to Korra, catching her by her shoulders and holding her in a firm grip, "You have obviously had too much to drink, you're spout-"  
There was a micro-second where a flash flitted through Korra's eyes. A recognition, a fear, a memory. Noatak was tempted to instantly let go, but the Avatar shook his grip off and snapped, "No! Yer _him_!"

"And what him would that be, Avatar Korra?" Tarrlok inquired from across the room. Noatak shot him a glare, which was simply returned with a lazy smirk. The past revolutionary leader clenched his fists, feeling his knuckles going white. He could easily bend everyone into a stupor, drag Korra to some little inn and claim she made an utter fool of herself on drink, tell her she blacked out. They'd never return to the village. Ever. What was there to lose? Other than his own sense of self-worth...

"What him?" Korra turned to Tarrlok, her arm swinging out and tapping Noatak on the chest as she motioned toward him, "What _him? _Who'd ya think_, former councilman Tarrlok?"_

That smirk drained quickly from Tarrlok's face. His eyes darted from Hanako to Noatak, confusion alight on his features. Noatak, undoubtedly, shared a similar expression while Tarrlok's wife hid her smile behind a hand lifted to her lips, "I guess Avatar Korra isn't as daft as you believed, husband dearest."

"Hanako," Tarrlok snapped, harsh and cold, "You do not understand the severity of-"

"Mistaken identity can result in unfounded manhunts." Noatak interrupted, his mind returning to salvation mode. Korra was drunk. Anything she said could be washed away as the liquor in her system. She was delusional, suffering from silly thoughts and claiming even more foolish accusations.

"Pfft, unfounded?" Korra laughed, bitterly and loudly. Noatak moved to grab hold of her, again, but Korra swatted his hands away, "No, no, no, you d'not underst'nd." She waved a shaky index finger in his face, tempting him to break it with a strong grip, "I know who y're. I knew inst'ntly."

Noatak flashed back to just a few days ago – was it really such a short time ago? - when Korra yanked his hood off in a fit of excitement. The man tried to still his quivering heart, tried to quiet the adrenaline in his veins, "Korra."

"Yer face might'a been done bad, but yer voice, yer _voice_..." Korra advanced on Noatak, grabbing him by the front of his coat. Her strength didn't deter in her inebriated state. He felt himself tugged closer to Korra's narrow-eyed glare, he could smell the dinner and the sake on her breath, he could feel her warmth. A mixture of emotions, a plethora of confusing feelings, fluttered through him as Korra continued, "It hawnted me, fer nights, fer months, fer _years_. Y'don't ferget a voice like yers, Amon. Y'just don't."

Never in all his years did Noatak think he'd feel such a swell of regret in his chest. The pitiful expression, the pinch of her eyebrows and the curve of her frown. The fragile tone and soft voice. He'd almost forgotten how he had terrified Korra, young Korra, in their first meetings. It was his mission, to make her so afraid, so fearful, so broken. Now? Even years after his absence, he still left a mark on Korra. It was somewhat flattering, but mostly it brought self-hating bile to Noatak's throat.

He had to trudge further, to shake off the accusations. Noatak grasped Korra's wrists in his hands, firmly and gently. He forced his words through his vocal cords, "Korra, you need to ge-"

A brief, cold wind spun about the dwelling as Missus Amanok entered. She stomped the snow off her boots and threw the crowd a smile. It didn't take her long to sense the tension in the air. Her smile faltered her eyebrows furrowing, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing. Nothing, our Avatar has been a bi-"

Korra snorted loudly as the words finally sunk in, "Our Avatar? Y'din't even wan' me t'be Avatar once-a-pona time!"

"Korra, quiet."

"No! Y'kept a secret fr'm yer brother and yer mom! Oh, yer poor mom. Makin' her think y'were dead all'ese years!" Korra shoved away from Noatak, despite his tightened grasp. He braced himself to deny it all, but the look in his mother's eye made his words pause on the verge of expulsion. A mingled look of teary-eyed sorrow, of happiness, of shock, and utter joy. Korra wrapped an arm around Missus Amanok's shoulders, "Well, here y'go, Missus Amanok, yer son. _Both_ of yer sons." She gestured grandly to Noatak and Tarrlok, "Livin' and fleshy and here!"

"Is-is it true?" His mother squeaked, her voice soft and wavering. She took a step closer to Noatak, her hand reaching out tentatively.

That look shot through Noatak's chest, it sent warmth and cold through him. It made him feel sick and comforted and queasy. He couldn't get his bearings. The adrenaline pumping through him, the emotions thick in the air, it was a dizzying mix. He heard himself, as if far away, sputter out, "Mo-mother..."

"You made me believe you were dead, Noatak." The woman whispered and the words were worse than testing out Masaru's kali sticks for the first time. Pain splintered through every bone, every synapse, his heart twisted under the shame and sorrow and wobble of his mother's voice. "For decades, Noa, for decades I believed you dead..."

"I-I know, I'm sorry." That was all he could manage and, at the very end, his voice faltered and began to fray. Noatak swallowed, feeling his eyes burn with tears, but he felt he needed to explain, needed to give some justification, ,"I just...Father and..." Words failed him, so he simply pressed his lips together tightly and hung his head.

"Missus Miksa," He heard Korra's voice, soft and definitely sober. His gaze shot up, heart pounding, eyes wide. The Avatar came up behind his mother, placing her hands on the older woman's shoulders. Noatak's mother turned, tears on the brim of her eyelashes. Korra offered her an attempt at a comforting smile, "You said you wouldn't cry, Missus Miksa."

"What?" Noatak's mind registered the words quickly and, just as quickly, pieced together the meaning. The time his mother and Korra had spent alone, the eerie and watchful silence from Hanako and Tarrlok, the suddenly improved verbose of the Avatar. Instantly, he took a step away, nearly roaring at everyone and no one in particular, "You knew!"

"I'm sorry, Korra." Missus Miksa smiled sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I have many years of sadness. Having both of my sons back, under the roof, it's...overwhelming." She turned her gaze to Noatak and he could feel his features flush, not able to understand or able to shift gears so quickly. All he knew was he'd been had, by his brother, his brother's wife, his mother, and – most embarrassing – the young Avatar.

"Brother," The word and Tarrlok's voice roused Noatak from a swirl of thoughts and confusions. He focused on the other man as he stood and approached, hands held up in a universal symbol of 'calm down'.

"No! You all knew and you lied to me!" Snarled Noatak, pointing to every other body in the room. The morphed expressions on Korra and his mother's face stilled him and he glanced tentatively at Hanako, finding the same unimpressed scowl there.

"Remind me, how is that any different to what you did to me?" Missus Miksa inquired, hands on her hips and a stiff purse on her lips, "And let me remind you, I suffered for decades. How long did _you_ suffer?"


End file.
